


Preparation

by Hekate1308



Series: Balance and New Beginnings [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, season 12 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: The call comes. It is time.Time to once and for all stand behind their protectors, time to fight against those who would eradicate them, time to pay them back for the work they have done.





	Preparation

The call comes.

It is time.

Time to once and for all stand behind their protectors, time to fight against those who would eradicate them, time to pay them back for the work they have done.

They remember a time when things were different. When anyone going against the Winchester would have been hailed as a hero. When the sole mention of the name was enough to strike their hearts with terror.

Even though it has only been two years, it feels so long ago now. So very long ago.

There is a chance for a new life, a better life.

Their children, their children’s children could live in a world where they don’t have to hide and lie and cheat just to survive.

They hear the call.

And they rise.

* * *

 

The Winchesters need help.

For some, it seems they have been waiting to hear these words for years. The Winchesters are legends, heroes. They’ve saved the world more often than the hunters can count.

It’s time to save them.

* * *

 

Dean looks into the mirror and swallows.

He’s wearing his usual get up, jeans and t-shirt – and a new leather jacket Cas bought him a few days ago.

 _Just wear something you’ll be comfortable in,_ he said.

He looks comfortable enough in his own skin.

And, then, suddenly, he realizes that he feels it, too.

He’s about to address a room full of monsters and hunters, and –

It’s fine. He can do this.

He has taken on the role. He has chosen his path.

Cas steps up to him.

“Dean?”

He turns around, smiling.

“I’m ready. I’m actually ready”.

“I know you are.”

He kisses him, a bit more passionately than they have time for.

“Alright. Let’s do this.”

The meeting room their enchanted mansion has created is quite frankly too huge to even fit in there.

Thank God for Crowley’s demon magic.

“I’ll go in first” Cas tells him.

“You should step in there alone.”

“If you think...”

“I know”. He gently touches his cheek and enters the room.

Where everyone is waiting for Dean.

He takes another deep breath. He’s ready for this, but that doesn’t mean he’s not nervous.

Crowley has set the stage perfectly. Of course. The door that led everyone else, except his family, into auditorium brings him on the stage.

Even knowing who they called for help, he’s still taken aback by the sheer number of people.

Eighty? One hundred? More? He can’t say.

He sees Mel in her bathtub, Al next to her, grinning; Jesse and Cesare, apparently not so retired after all; Jody, Claire, Donna and Alex, all of them looking ready to kill anything that dare come near them; Garth and his family; Lizzie Hexam, George and their baby boy giggling happily at the antics of a family of phoenixes they met in Arizona a while ago; Alicia and Max plus their mother the witch; ghouls, vampires, hunters, all working together, all here for them.

He comes to stand between Sam and Cas, Crowley shooting him a smirk.

“Thank you all for coming.”

Shouts of “Of course!” start ringing out, Mel enthusiastically splashing around.

Dean turns his head to see Mick mouthing “There’s a Cherufe” behind you. She promptly stops moving – good, considering the creature’s part magma and already starting to get nervous.

He winks at Mick, who blushes and clears his throat.

“Anyway. You know why we are here”.

“To get rid of the Men of Letters!” Al enthusiastically shouts.

“Yes. Correct. As you know, they have been...”

“Murderous bastards” Crowley supplies.

“Exactly.”

“I have a question” Eileen, having flown over from Ireland, raises her hand.

He appreciates the gesture.

“Yes?”

“Not that I don’t trust you” she addresses Crowley, “But I thought you were the King of Hell?”

“I abdicated” Crowley replies.

And apparently he knows sign language. Awesome.

She nods.

“Yes, I was about to mention that. Just for the record: Crowley is a demon, but not the King anymore, and he’s on our side. Mick here left the douche bags quite some time ago. And Matan only looks big and scary, but he’s really a nice golem. You can trust everyone on this stage.”

He waits, but not a single dissenting voice is to be heard.

It’s nice not to be contradicted.

 “As you know, the Men of Letters have been bringing reinforcements into the country. Mick has been doing a great job at figuring out where they might park. They’ve got at least one reinforcement on each coast.”

“Which have been shielded very carefully against supernatural interference” Crowley adds. “I can’t find them.”

“So what we need is to know where exactly they are planted so we can attack them all at the same time. No exceptions.”

“Do you want us to kill them?” Claire asks. Jody grumbles something under her breath but is trying to hide a smile.

“First of all, no fighting if you’re still under age”. Claire sinks into her chair, pouting. “Second of all, no. We want them captured. Kill only if it cannot be avoided. We want to teach them a lesson they won’t forget soon. This is our country, our rules, we do things differently.”

“They are dangerous. They know their lore” Sam chimes in. “They’ve got a lot of practice when it comes to eliminating...” he stops.

“You can say monsters, it’s okay” a ghoul assures him. He smiles weakly and continues, “Monsters. The point is, we need everyone to be careful.”

“As soon as we have everything under control, we will bring them to a secure location and try to reason with them” Cas adds.

“Courtesy of yours truly” Crowley says.

“And what if” Mel asks “they don’t agree with you?”

The room grows silent.

“Then” Dean announces. “We do what we have to.”

* * *

 

“That went well” Dean decides that evening in the kitchen. Hell, they even applauded him when he ended the meeting.

He and Cas are alone – or at least as alone as they can be these days. Sam is in the library with Mick, Aaron is teaching Matan how to play pool, Crowley is doing – whatever he likes to now he doesn’t have to keep demons in check anymore and the girls have chosen rooms for themselves and are making themselves comfortable.

“I knew it would.”

Dean smiles.

“Just because you think I am irresistible, doesn’t mean everyone does.”

“Everyone seems to” Cas grumbles. As always when he shows signs of jealousy, Dean can only laugh.  

“Even so” he draws him close. “No one has lived through what we have. Together.”

“I am certain – seriously? In the kitchen? That’s just unsanitary.”

Dean pulls back from their (admittedly) inappropriate kiss and looks at Crowley.

“You’re a demon, what do you care about that?”

“I will let you know that I like the kitchen I built with my bare hands to be clean and orderly.”

“So what did you find out?” Cas asks, still holding Dean close.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

“Now, now, feathers, why don’t you start more nicely, perhaps with an offer to join...”

Their relaxed silence puts him off guard. Frankly, they’re too used to Crowley’s quips by now.

“Yes, I – I mean – one does feel so left out. Especially since our British friend has left Sam and joined a certain someone for a midnight swim.”

Good for Mick, but it still doesn’t tell them what Crowley wants to tell them.

Then he comes to the point.

“I think I found their centre in California”.

“Perfect”.

Dean grins.

“So I was thinking of attacking in a week...”

* * *

 

All these weapons, and so little that can truly once and for all kill a demon.

The angel will be no problem. He fell. He can be dealt with.

But the demon...

Mary has been working tirelessly on the Colt. Her father was always stretching how important it is she know her weapons. She never thought she’d be glad for it one day.

What they need are bullets. Once they have that...

She just knows everything will be different once these two no longer poison her sons’ minds.

She still boils with rage just imagining what they must have done to Dean to make him treat her so. Looking at her as if they’re not related, calling her Mary, thinking it’s her fault...

She’ll fix this. She’ll fix them.

She just needs the right formula. She just needs the bullets.

Mary is going to put one right between the demon’s eyes.

* * *

 

They are getting ready.

Their protectors called, and they are answering.

Their networks are spreading, looking, searching. They can’t hide from something they don’t know exists.

The Men of letters will be conquered. The will create a new way of life, hunters and monsters alike.

But first they will save the Winchesters.


End file.
